Lips Like Poison
by BlueEyes444
Summary: He's a broken little boy who's just a little mad too. /RegulusFrank. M&MWP.


**Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter_.**

**RegulusFrank is a M&MWP. :)**

* * *

You find him exactly where you thought you would, on the Astronomy Tower. _My, how predictable_, you think with an amused tilt of your lips. You decide that you must talk to him about that. Predictable is boring. And you don't want your plaything to get boring.

"Frankie," you say with a smirk. He turns around to face you, tensing in obvious displeasure at the nickname but his expression doesn't give anything away.

"Regulus," he returns, his tone mild. "What do you want?"

"Can't I say hello to my favorite potions tutor?" you ask, and he gives you a long look that causes you to choke out a bitter tasting laugh. Both of you know that you need no help in potions and you never will.

He sighs, running a hand through his hair. You're mesmerized by the action. "We've been through this before."

You step closer to him, close enough to inhale his spicy aftershave. "Through what, Frankie?"

He pulls back from you and you feel a deep rush of pleasure at his reaction. "Don't play stupid with me, Regulus. You know what I'm talking about. It's over. What we were doing."

"Is it now?" you taunt, your voice colder then ice. He flinches, looks away, and you let a smile take hold of your mouth. You have gotten the desired effect from him.

"There's nothing left to say," he says, after a moment, gaze still looking anywhere but you. You don't like this.

Your hand latches around his wrist tightly, forcing him to jerk his gaze back at you. "I wouldn't say that," you tell him, and though your tone is pleasant and light, the threat is still very much understood. His eyes widen a little but other then that, he keeps his features carefully schooled. You always did like that about him.

"Let go of me, Regulus," he says roughly, and you can feel him tremble under your hold. You love the power you have over this boy. You're rather enjoying this so you decide not to obey his plead.

"I missed you in bed last night," you whisper, leaning close enough to brush your lips across his if you wanted. "Don't tell me you were with _her_."

He tries to pull away but your hold around his wrist keeps him firmly in place. "Regulus, please."

A smirk plays across your lips. "I missed that too." He freezes, and you have him there, you know it. His breathing changes just slightly as he remembers the last night you two spent together.

"Did you miss me, Frankie?" you continue, using the hand that isn't wrapped around his wrist to run along his jawline. He shivers. "I missed you."

"Regulus," he moans, an obvious want, need, in his voice that only you can help with. You bark out a laugh, dropping his wrist.

"I thought you said it's over," you say. You both know that this thing that you have is far from over. But it's the thing you two do. Things get a little too much for him, he runs, and you make him come back. It's just the way things work.

He shrugs helplessly as he rubs his wrist. "I don't know, Regulus, I just don't know."

"You crave danger. And I can give you that while she can't. That's why you keep coming back." You lightly tap the side of his face. "You like never knowing when we could be caught. You like the thrill."

He stares at you with an unreadable expression before his shoulders slump. "You're right."

You smile. "Don't be a silly boy, Frankie. Of course I'm right." Your fingers reach out and tug at his shirt. This doesn't escape unnoticed by him. "What bed are you going to be in tonight?"

He swallows hard. "My own."

"Oh, how disappointing," you murmur, fingers crawling up his chest. "I was in the mood to play with you tonight." Your voice drops to a throaty whisper. "I guess I'll have to make do with someone who is a little more...free."

He pulls away from you with a look of disgust and this time you let him. You have him right where you want anyway. "Who?"

You rub your chin thoughtfully. "Why? Don't tell me you're jealous," you mock lightly and you can barely make out the faint red that has graced his cheeks. Ah, yes, he is jealous. You feel oddly flattered at this.

"I'm not," he protests, a little too loudly. You raise an eyebrow. He flushes again. "I'm...just curious, is all."

"Of course," you agree smoothly. You prattle off a name.

At the name, he sets his jaw. "I don't think he would like the...stuff, you do."

Again, you raise an eyebrow. "And how would you know, Frankie?"

He crosses his arms. "I just...never mind."

"I have to admit," you begin, silky. "Though that boy is fun, he's not nearly as fun as you."

His lips turn upwards slightly and that's the only reaction he gives to his pleasure from what you said. "I...I think I can get free tonight if you know..."

"But I don't want to tear you away from Miss Alice," you say, a slight mocking edge to your voice. You have no love for the woman.

He takes a deep breath. "Alice is shagging Marlene McKinnon. There are just some ways we can't satisfy each other. She'll understand."

Oh, that's a juicy piece of information. You file it back for a later date. "Marlene, hm?" You give a pleasant grin. "Wouldn't that be fun?"

It takes a moment for him to catch on to what you're referring too. His face takes a red tint again. You find it oddly cute.

"Well, not now of course," you continue on. "But later on. You have to admit it would add a little spice to our arrangement."

He chokes. "Yeah, yeah it would."

You drag a hand up his arm. "But like I said, that will be for a later date." You pause, studying him for a moment. "I'll be waiting for you."

With that you turn away and you can feel him watching you, and a warmth you haven't felt in a long time spreads through your chest. After all this time, you still don't know what you have with him, if it's obsession or lust or just a game you two just enjoy playing. But whatever it is, you like it.


End file.
